


After Hello

by Araye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araye/pseuds/Araye
Summary: Alex discovers she's nowhere near as straight as she thought, and it's all Maggie's fault. Alex and Lena are friends/roommates. Winn has a crush on Lena who has a crush on Kara who has a crush on Cat. Other characters may eventually appear. Let's see where this goes.College AU





	1. Chapter 1

In a perfect world, Chemistry formulas would solve themselves, homework would complete itself, and information would automatically download into the brain.

But this was not a perfect world, it was college, and Alex Danvers had a lot of work to do. Work she absolutely _should_ be doing.

But, instead, she was watching the cute library girl re-shelve books.

It was stupid.

She was being stupid.

Every few minutes she’d grow cognizant of that fact, and return to her Chemistry textbook, and her Chemistry notes, and tell herself to focus. But a few minutes after that, she’d lift her head again, and stare across the stacks, and fantasize about walking over and saying hello.

Of course, she would never actually do that, because after ‘hello’ there would have to be something else, and Alex had nothing to offer beyond awkwardness and self-consciousness, and that didn’t exactly translate into riveting conversation.

But, God, that girl was beautiful.

And if she could somehow convey that message without ever having to speak to the girl, then perhaps she’d be able to go back to concentrating on her actual work.

“So, guess what?” Kara plopped down across from her, effectively blocking her view, and Alex wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or grateful.

“What?”

“She made eye-contact with me today. For like … at least five seconds.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile, even if the reasons for her sister’s bubbling excitement made Alex a little anxious. “Congratulations.”

“I know you think I’m being ridiculous—”

“I don’t.”

“You _do,_ but it wasn’t nothing, okay, Alex? Professor Grant stared right into my eyes, and it was like…”

Alex was listening—she was—but the object of her own ridiculousness was walking by, dragging the now-empty book cart behind her, and Alex was staring before she could stop herself. The girl settled behind the Reference desk, and slid on a pair of headphones.

 _What are you listening to?_ is something Alex might go up and ask her, if she were the sort of person who went up to beautiful girls and asked them things.

“… I think I may be in love.”

The words registered, sounding a bit like a record-scratch in her head, and Alex was back to staring at Kara. “With Professor _Grant_?”

“With her intellect,” Kara said, frowning at her sister. “And her passion. You should hear her speak, Alex. The way she talks about journalism and the impact that we can have on the world, is just…” She cleared her throat. “And, well, yeah, she’s also really attractive.”

Alex wanted to be supportive of Kara’s feelings, she really did, but as Kara’s big sister, all she heard were alarm bells. “She sounds great,” is what she said, and the smile that Kara flashed at her in response made Alex glad she hadn’t said anything else.

“I have to run. See you at dinner?”

Alex smiled. “I’ll be there.”

She watched Kara go, and then, with all the effort she could muster, forced her attention back to her Chemistry book.

 

 *** 

 

“So, I’m thinking _Carol_.”

“What?”

“For lesbian movie night,” Lena Luthor said, as she held the dining hall door open. “It’s tomorrow.”

“Right. I forgot.” Alex hadn’t forgotten. Her roommate had decided to start hosting LGBT movie nights in their dorm room every other week, and Alex was doing her best to pretend she wasn’t super excited by the prospect.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I haven’t seen it.”

“You haven’t seen it?” Lena sounded horrified. “How terribly hetero of you. Well, then it’s settled.”

Alex dug into her messenger bag for her student ID, as she followed Lena into the dining hall.

“Hey, Maggie. I didn’t know you were working here.”

Alex held out her ID for the girl to swipe, and then froze when she saw who it was she was handing it to.

“Yeah, they have me splitting my time between here and the library. We can’t all be heiresses.” The girl winked, and Lena laughed.

She was even prettier up close, Alex thought, momentarily caught in brown eyes, before realizing the girl — _Maggie_ — was waiting for her to take her ID back.

“See you around, Luthor,” Maggie was saying, already shifting her attention to the students behind Alex.

Lena grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her toward the food. “I’m starving.”

“You know her?”

“Who?” Lena handed Alex a tray, and then took one for herself. “Maggie? Yeah, she’s the president of the LGBTQ organization on campus.”

“Oh.” Distracted, Alex grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit. She didn’t even like apples. Or did she? These days, she wasn’t entirely sure what it was she liked.

She followed Lena down the line of food options, grabbing stuff without really thinking about it. “So, she’s—she’s gay?”

“Maggie?” Lena laughed as if the question were hilarious. “ _So_ gay.” Then she stopped and turned, somewhat abruptly, causing Alex to nearly smash into her. “Hey, do you think Kara will come?”

“To dinner?”

“To lesbian movie night,” Lena said. “Do you think — I mean, do you know if she’s seen _Carol_ or would want—”

“Lena! Hey! Hi!” Winn Schott approached them while balancing a tray of food on a stack of books. “I was wondering if you wanted to study later? Together? I thought—” His tray started to slide, and Alex stepped forward to catch it before his plates could fall to the floor. “Thanks, Alex. Sorry, hadn’t noticed you there.”

“That’s flattering, Winn, thank you.”

“So Lena—”

“Sure, whatever,” Lena said, already walking away from him and towards an available table.

“Great! I’ll join you guys in a bit, I’m just going t…”

Alex tuned him out, as she hurried after Lena. She was on a mission to get to the table first so she could take the seat facing the entrance. Not for any particular reason. Certainly not so she could stare at Maggie. “Hey, so… does she have a girlfriend?”

Lena looked completely lost as she sat down. “Kara?”

“Huh? No, um…Megan.” She messed up the name on purpose, in an effort to appear disinterested.

“Maggie?” Lena’s initial confusion gave way to a raised eyebrow. She leaned forward, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. “Why do you care?”

Effort to appear disinterested: Failed. “I-I don’t. I just—” She glanced in the direction of the girl in question, and God, this would be so much easier if this Maggie girl would stop being so damn attractive. “I just—”

“Oh, my God, you like her.”

Alex’s eyes went wide at the implication, but before she could protest, Kara appeared out of nowhere with two trays of food.

“Who likes who? What’d I miss?”

Alex stared at Lena, silently begging her not to say anything.

Lena smirked, breaking eye contact and turning all of her attention to Kara. “Alex likes Kim Kardashian.”

Despite her two trays piled with food, Kara reached over to grab a fry from Lena’s plate. “Really? Since when?”

“I… um … appreciate her business savvy.”

Kara spoke around a mouth full of food, and nodded. “That’s fair.”

Lena glanced back at Alex, as if to say, _This conversation is far from over,_ and Alex did her best not to panic at the thought.

She thought a girl was cute, that was all. It didn’t have to mean anything more than that. It was perfectly normal to find a girl beautiful, and stare at her obsessively, and want to know everything about her.

Perfectly normal.

 _And kind of gay_ , Alex thought, frowning to herself.

 

 *** 

 

“Maggie Sawyer doesn’t really do relationships,” Lena said, sometime later when they were back in their dorm.

 _Maggie Sawyer_ , Alex thought, committing the name to memory before allowing herself to think about the implication of Lena’s statement. “Oh,” was all she said. Caring that Maggie Sawyer didn’t do relationships meant _wanting_ a relationship with Maggie Sawyer, and Alex hadn’t even talked to the girl. She knew nothing about her. “Look, I didn’t mean to suggest that I — I mean, I’ve seen her around and thought she seemed cool, that’s all. I wasn’t — I don’t want—”

“Relax, Alex,” Lena said, looking so amused that Alex kind of wanted to punch her. “You asked if she had a girlfriend, so I was just answering your question.”

“Right.” Alex nodded. She had her Biology textbook open on her lap, and she turned back to it, thinking — hoping — the conversation was over.

“I think she’d totally sleep with you, though,” Lena said, seconds later. “I mean, if you’re feeling curious. I heard she’s really good.”

She could feel the blush spread all the way down her neck, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex said, refusing to lift her head and give Lena the satisfaction of knowing she’d embarrassed her. She turned the page on her book, forcing her brain to think about _anything_ other than the images Lena’s words were starting to conjure.

“She does have really nice hands.”

“Oh, my God.” Alex reached over and tossed her pillow at Lena’s head.

Lena caught it in the air and laughed. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“This is already not fun,” Alex countered. “And shut up already. I need to study.”

“ _So_ much fun.”

 

 ***

 

Lesbian movie night proved to be a success if attendance was anything to go by, though crowding so many people into a single room proved to be distracting. As did the continuous coming and going of those who couldn’t stay for the whole thing, or who’d decided to join in late.

Alex hadn’t been too bothered by any of it, though. She’d been able to concentrate on the film and block everyone else out, which is why it wasn’t until the movie was over, and the lights were back on, that she realized Maggie Sawyer was in her room.

People were clearing out, and Alex was at a loss for how to approach this situation. She was still sitting on her bed, feeling awkwardly out of place in her own living space. Lena was off chatting people up — or _networking_ , as she preferred to call most social interactions _._ And Maggie Sawyer was going to leave at any moment without so much as glancing Alex’s way.

That wouldn’t do.

She could feel her body moving in Maggie’s direction, while simultaneously hearing her brain shout, _STOP! STOP! ABORT! THINK THIS THROUGH!_ But it was too late.

She was already walking, and then she was already there.

Maggie noticed her, perhaps for the first time ever, and her head tilted slightly to the side. “Have we met?”

Alex was surprised to find that she towered a few inches over Maggie. Maggie had always seemed so much taller from a distance. “I’m Alex. Alex Danvers. Lena’s roommate.”

“Oh! I was actually… I wanted to catch Lena, but she seems to have vanished. Do you know if she’d mind if I borrowed the movie? I came in late and missed the first half, and—I mean, I can ask her another time if—”

“She won’t mind,” Alex said, already moving to get the movie for Maggie; happy and relieved to have something useful to do. Elated that it was Maggie asking.

“I can bring it back tonight. It would be late, but—”

“Whenever,” Alex said, realizing this meant she would be seeing Maggie again. “I’ll be up. She’s got like every lesbian movie known to man, too, if you want to borrow more.”

“I may take you up on that,” Maggie said, and then she smiled.

She smiled, and Alex knew that she was done for. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for that smile. She handed the movie over and hooked her thumbs in the back pocket of her jeans to keep her hands occupied.

“Okay, then … I’ll see you later, Alex. Thank Lena for me.”

Alex didn’t trust herself to speak, so she nodded, and watched Maggie Sawyer go.

This feeling …

She wasn’t sure what to call it, but it was definitely not straight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie was standing in front of Alex’s door writing something on the dry-erase board when Alex returned from brushing her teeth. It was almost 2:30 a.m., and despite staying up later than she normally would, Alex had given up all hope of seeing Maggie again that night.

Maggie noticed her before Alex had a chance to say anything, and that dimpled smile made a reappearance. “Danvers! You’re still up.” She recapped the marker she’d been holding and let it swing freely from the piece of string tacked to the door. “I was leaving you a note with my room number.”

“Oh,” Alex said, glancing at the numbers scribbled in blue ink. It was then she realized something that wouldn’t have occurred to her in a million years. “You live in this building?”

“Right upstairs,” Maggie said. “Door with the big pride flag on it. Can’t miss it.”

Alex knew the door; had walked by it multiple times and wondered who lived there. How was it that she’d never seen Maggie around?

“I’m out a lot,” Maggie said, as if reading Alex’s mind. “Anyway, here.” She held the copy of _Carol_ for Alex to take, and Alex was careful not to let her fingers get anywhere near Maggie’s. “Thanks for stealing from Lena Luthor for me.”

Alex smiled. Maggie made it sound like they were co-conspirators in some grand heist, and even though she knew Maggie was teasing, she couldn’t help but feel a little thrill at the notion. “Anytime.”

“I’ll let you get to bed.” Maggie nodded at the toothbrush and toothpaste in Alex’s hand. “Cute pajamas, by the way.”

Alex had forgotten that she’d changed for bed, and that this whole time she’d been standing in front of Maggie wearing an _X-Files_ T-shirt, and pajama bottoms with the chemical elements printed across them. She should have felt embarrassed, but the way Maggie said it, like she really did think they were cute pajamas, only made Alex smile. “Thanks.”

“See you around, Danvers.”

Alex really hoped so.

 

***

“Which of these says, ‘I respect you as a mentor, but I’d also be up for breaking some rules?’”

“The argyle,” Alex replied without looking up from her laptop. She was in the middle of Googling “How not to be an loser around cute girls,” which had so far proved unhelpful.

“They’re both argyle.”

Alex eyed the two sweater vests her sister was holding up. “The red and black one.”

Kara looked uncertain. “You don’t think it’s too aggressively suggestive? I don’t want her to think I’m a floozy.”

There was very little chance of that. “I think it’s a risk you should take in the name of intellectual seduction.”

Kara took a deep breath. “You’re right. It’s college. I should cut loose … be wilder.”

Alex nodded in support. If this was as wild as Kara ever got, then her job as big sister was done. She closed her laptop, and stared over at Kara, debating whether or not to bring up the subject of Maggie. She wanted to talk about it, but she wasn’t sure how broach the topic without making it seem like she was making a declaration about the rest of her life.

She was still debating when Lena walked into the room, and stopped short at the sight of Kara.

The smile on Lena’s face was so obvious, and Kara was so oblivious, and Alex could only roll her eyes at them both.

“Lena!” Kara held up the red sweater. “Please be honest. Is this sweater vest too provocative?”

Lena glanced at Alex who shook her head no. “To the contrary,” Lena said, turning back to Kara. “It says … I’m respectable, but … mature.”

Kara smiled widely. “That’s exactly what I was hoping it would say.”

“Do you have a date or something?” Lena asked, managing to sound neutral, when Alex knew she was anything but.

Kara giggled. “No! It’s not a _date_. That would be…” Kara cleared her throat, and pushed her glasses up with the back of her hand. “Not… a date. I’m just … I’m going to ask Professor Grant out for coffee to discuss the role of women in journalism, and I want to look professional.”

“Oh.” Lena’s face fell, but Kara didn’t notice. Lena then masked her initial reaction behind a bright smile. “So, what do you guys think about going gay bowling?”

“What’s gay bowling?” Kara asked.

“It’s bowling,” Lena said.

Alex frowned. “So what makes it gay?”

“Us,” Lena said, motioning between them. “Us going bowling makes it gay.”

Kara laughed. “Well, I’m bi. And Alex is straight.”

Lena threw a pointed look in Alex’s direction, and then rolled her eyes. “Just plain bowling, then. We can play in teams. I’ll invite my friend Maggie.”

Alex glanced sharply at Lena, who only smiled back. Her thoughts started racing to the beat of her heart. Inviting Maggie meant _hanging out_ with Maggie. And introducing her to Kara. And… and… _being around_ Maggie.

“Why not Winn?” Kara asked. “He likes bowling.”

Lena seemed momentarily thrown by the question. “Girls night,” she finally blurted out. She smiled triumphantly. “So, who’s in?”

 

***

Maggie Sawyer was a terrible bowler, Alex was amused to discover, and it helped to bring out some of her confidence. Alex wasn’t good at flirting, or at dating, or at whatever this was that was currently going on with her, but she was good at bowling. She was good at pretty much anything that based success or failure on quantitative results. And she was competitive.

“Are you aiming for the left or the right gutter this time, Sawyer?” Alex asked.

“Bite me, Danvers.”

The left one, it turned out.

Twice.

“Not a word,” Maggie warned, walking back to her seat, and Alex couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun.

Lena wasn’t any better than Maggie, in all honesty, though what she lacked in skill she made up for in reckless enthusiasm. Her ball landed in the next lane over, but it did manage to knock down two pins, and annoy the elderly couple next to them. “Bowling sucks,” Lena said. “Whose terrible idea was this?”

“Yours,” they all said in unison.

“We should change teams,” Lena suggested. “I’ll take Kara.”

That wasn’t at all predictable, Alex thought. “And stick me with Gutterball Sawyer?”

“Well, it does seem fair,” Kara said. “We are kind of kicking their asses.”

“I suppose.” Alex smirked at Maggie. “But if I’m carrying your weight for another ten frames, then you owe me a beer.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, but her dimpled smile betrayed her amusement. “Fair enough, Danvers. I may even throw in some nachos.”

Alex’s stomach fluttered, and she couldn’t stop smiling as she watched Maggie head towards the snack bar.

“Wait, did she say nachos?” Kara asked, and then she was off after Maggie.

Alex watched them until they got lost in the crowd, and then turned her head to find Lena staring at her. The smile on her roommate’s face was annoyingly smug.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Alex said.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re waiting for me to thank you.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Lena grinned.

 

***

Maggie walked Alex to her room, and Alex couldn’t help but think that it felt like a date. And, God, what if it was? What if Lena had set this all up without telling her? What if Maggie thought this was a date all along, and Alex was the idiot who hadn’t realized it?

“Tonight was fun,” Maggie said, as they reached the door, and Alex thought she might pass out from nerves at any moment.

Whatever confidence she’d felt at the bowling alley was long gone now, and she was back to feeling like an awkward nerd.

What if Maggie kissed her?

The thought echoed through her brain, and she wasn’t sure what it was doing to her heart, but it didn’t feel healthy.

Maggie glanced at the door before looking up at Alex again. “So, I was wondering…”

Alex held her breath.

“… if the offer to borrow another movie was still on the table?”

 _What?_ Alex felt herself frown and turned towards the door to hide her confusion. “Yeah! Sure! Of course.” She unlocked the door and walked inside, turning on the light as she went. Lena had gone out with Kara to get ice cream, so she wouldn’t be back for a while. She led Maggie to the bookshelf where Lena kept her movie collection, and waved her hand in front of it. “Go nuts.”

She crossed her arms, and watched Maggie examine the row of films and TV shows. It was early, and she didn’t want to say good night just yet. She still had no idea if tonight had been a date, or if she even wanted it to be, but maybe she could extend the evening long enough to find out.

Maggie settled on _Imagine Me & You_.

And Alex decided just to dive in. “We could—we could watch it here, if you want. I mean, if, you know, you wanted some company…”

Maggie studied her curiously for a moment, the space between her eyebrows creasing in thought. “That sounds fun,” she said, after what had only been seconds, but felt like an eternity. “But I actually—I’m … I kind of have plans … with a girl.”

A date.

She meant a date.

Because of course this hadn’t been one, and how could Alex have been so stupid to think otherwise?

“Another time?” Maggie asked, her head tilting in question.

“Yeah.” Alex forced some measure of cheerfulness into her voice. “Of course. Enjoy your date.”

Maggie smiled. “Thanks. I’ll bring the movie back.” She paused, and looked somewhat bashful. “Although…not tonight.”

No, of course not tonight. Maggie would be busy tonight. With a girl.

The lump in Alex’s throat was evidence that this bothered her, but she swallowed it down, and forced a smile. “Thanks for the beer and the nachos.”

Maggie’s eyes sparkled when she smiled. “Thanks for being so good that we still won, despite all my gutter balls.”

Alex had been particularly motivated to show off. “My pleasure.”

“I actually … I thought we made a pretty good team.”

That feeling was back in the pit of Alex’s stomach, and she kind of wished it would go away. It would make all of this easier. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

Maggie nodded. “I should go. Don’t want to keep the lady waiting.”

“Right, of course.” Alex tried to think of something else to add, something that would make Maggie change her mind about leaving. Something that would make Maggie choose Alex instead.

But there was nothing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

How was it possible for someone to be everywhere one week, and nowhere the next?

Not that Alex was counting, but it had been over five days since she’d last seen Maggie, and that was despite multiple trips to the library and dining hall. If not for Lena _claiming_ to have seen her around, Alex would’ve started to worry.

“I can set up another outing,” Lena had suggested, around the second (or maybe tenth) time she’d asked after Maggie.

But as tempting as it was to say yes, Alex turned down the offer. She didn’t want Lena to keep playing matchmaker in what was surely a one-sided thing.

Alex wasn’t that desperate.

Besides, she had Kara, and Lena, and even Winn. And most importantly, she had school. It was easy enough to dive back into her studies. Her future self would thank her one day for not allowing a temporary crush to distract her from the greater goal of becoming a doctor.

(Her less logical side had different thoughts and feelings about this whole not-seeing-Maggie-for-days business, but these were far too dramatic and embarrassing to be acknowledged outside parentheses).

The point was, her studies were enough, and if she happened to glance up from her books every now and again, and look around the library, it was only in an effort to rest her eyes.

Her phone screen lit up, catching her attention and dragging it away from a mentally challenging — and _emotionally satisfying_ — chemical formula.

Alex frowned at the unknown number. All the text said was, “Hey. Hungry?”

The library was crowded, and there were several people peering at their phones, but only one of them was smiling back at her.

Maggie.

Another text came.

_I got your number from Lena. Hope that’s ok?_

It was more than okay, but she couldn’t really say that.

 

**Alex** : Well, it’s a little stalkerish. But yes, I could eat. Are you working?

 

While she waited for an answer, she added Maggie’s number to her contacts under “Gutterball Sawyer,” and then smirked to herself when the name popped up.

 

**Gutterball Sawyer** : They have me shelving at the Annex, but I’m off in 10. I can wait around if you need a little longer?

**Alex** : I can be ready in ten

**Gutterball Sawyer** : ok see you then

 

***

 

“Is that pineapple on your pizza?”

Alex looked down at the slice on her plate, and then across the table at Maggie. “Yes?” The look on Maggie’s face caused her to frown. “Why? What’s wrong with that?”

“Everything,” Maggie said, somewhat incredulously. “Everything is wrong with that.”

“Huh.” Alex narrowed her eyes. “You’re very judgmental for a lesbian.”

Maggie smiled briefly at that before resuming her attack. “It’s _tropical fruit_ on _pizza_.”

“It’s sweet and salty and delicious.”

“It’s wrong.”

Alex sat up and squared her shoulders. She may have been shy around pretty girls, but she was very protective of the things she loved, and she _really_ loved pineapple pizza. “Have you ever tasted it?”

Maggie made a face, and then shook her head no. “No, because it’s gross.”

“Well, how do you know if you’ve never tried it?”

The question earned Alex one of Maggie’s signature head tilts, followed by a slight smile. “Well, have you ever kissed a girl?”

Alex almost choked, but managed to swallow in time. Her reward for not dying was having to answer the question. “Of course not. Wh-why would you—I’m not—not—”

“Gay?” Maggie supplied.

“Right,” Alex said, relieved not to have to say the word.

“Well, how do you know if you’ve never tried it?”

Alex laughed, trying to hide her nerves; failing, no doubt. Maggie was staring at her with focused attention, and Alex felt naked and exposed. She coughed, and sipped her soda for longer than her thirst required. How had a conversation about pizza toppings turned around on her so fast?

“Tell you what, if you ever kiss a girl, I’ll try your yucky pizza.” Maggie looked really smug as she took a bite of her own, boring, uncontroversial slice of pepperoni.

It was so very, very annoying. “Is that an offer or a challenge, Sawyer?”

It was Maggie’s turn to cough, and for a brief, panic-filled moment, Alex thought she was choking. Then she realized Maggie was _laughing_.

“You’re a lot of fun, Danvers,” Maggie said, her dimples in full display. “Your taste in pizza is still atrocious, but … you’re a lot of fun.”

Alex smiled. Her pleasure at the compliment was _almost_ enough to distract her from the fact that Maggie hadn’t answered her question.

Almost.

 

***

 

Alex resigned herself to spending the rest of the evening alone in her room.

Lena had dragged Kara along to one of her mother’s charity events. Winn was busy arguing about comics with his new friend James.

And Maggie…

Well, Maggie had another date.

It was unclear whether it was the same girl from the week before, or if Maggie went out with a different girl every night, and Alex hadn’t asked.

She had, however, asked Maggie where she was from (Nebraska), and about her fields of study (Political Science and Sociology), and about what sort of career she wanted to have (Maggie’s parents wanted her to become an immigration lawyer, but Maggie dreamed of becoming a cop).

There hadn’t been enough time to dig deep into any of those topics, because slices of pizza only lasted so long, and well, Maggie had that date.

Alex was in the middle of deciding whether or not to do laundry when a knock interrupted her titillating plans. Seeing as everyone she knew was otherwise engaged for the evening, she had no idea who to expect.

Definitely not Maggie Sawyer.

Definitely not Maggie Sawyer with her dark hair pulled back into a messy bun.

Definitely not Maggie Sawyer dressed in shorts and a T-shirt that slid off one side to expose a bra-less shoulder.

It took every ounce of willpower in Alex’s body not to visibly react. Her entire thought process was comprised of a long string of consonants in capital letters.

“Hey, am I bothering you?”

“No!” The word came out a little more high-pitched than she’d intended, and she cleared her throat to try again. “I was just … Um, did you want to borrow another movie? For your date?”

“Oh…no. She bailed on me, actually.”

“She bailed on _you_?” What kind of moron stood up Maggie Sawyer?

“Yeah, um, so I was going to …” Maggie bit her lip, and looked away, at something, or at nothing, down the hall. When she looked back at Alex her smile was tentative. “It’s stupid. I was was going to watch something on Netflix and I thought … I mean, you asked the other day if I wanted to watch something with you, so I thought—”

“Oh!” Alex said, catching on. At least, she thought she was catching on. “You want to watch something?” _With me?_

“Well, Lena does have that sick entertainment system,” Maggie said, her smile a little bolder now.

“Right.” Alex laughed, unsure whether or not that was Maggie’s sole reason for being there. “Well, come in. I’ll make popcorn.”

“You have snacks?”

“Lena keeps us well-stocked.”

Maggie smiled. “Must be nice.”

“Being best friends with a billionaire does have its perks,” Alex agreed. “All-you-can-eat popcorn is one of them.” She put the bag in the microwave and set the timer.

“I’m guessing that’s your side of the room?”

Alex glanced at what was, indeed, her side of the room. “What gave it away?” She laughed because it wasn’t a serious question. Lena’s side had a giant poster of _The L Word_ , a pride flag, and assorted feminist paraphernalia. While Alex’s side had an “I want to believe” poster, and multi-colored prints of nucleotides.

Maggie only smiled in response, and then bit her lip again. “Hey, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier with the whole … kissing girls thing.”

“You didn’t.” She had, but only because it hit a little too close to home. And anyway, Alex thought they’d already moved past that topic. “So, this girl who bailed on you tonight… is she your girlfriend?”

Maggie stared at Alex as though she were trying to puzzle something out. “No, I’m not really the relationship type.”

_Right_. Lena had already told her as much, and while she was relieved that things between Maggie and the girl weren’t serious, Alex couldn’t help but feel disappointed that being Maggie’s girlfriend wasn’t an option. She wasn’t sure of much these days, but she knew herself well enough to know that she would never be satisfied with something casual.

So maybe it was all for the best. Maybe they were destined to be friends, and nothing more.

The beeping microwave startled her from her thoughts, and she hurried to empty the popcorn into a bowl. “So, what are we watching?”

Maggie settled on Alex’s bed, and Alex tried not to notice how nice her legs looked in those shorts. “I thought _Sense8_ if you’re up for binge-watching something?”

“It so happens that I’m a world-class binge-watching champion.”

“Ten bucks says you’re asleep by the third episode.”

“You’re on, Sawyer.”

 


End file.
